The Red Stone
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Lyla Kerrigan, 'The Girl who Lived' has survived the killing curse – but, unfortunately it came at a price – her mother dying by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Just before she turns 11 years old, a letter gets delivered to her by an owl – and inside that letter, her whole world will change.


_**Story disclaimer – I do not own anything from Harry Potter, only my OC's.**_

**Summary: **Lyla Kerrigan, 'The Girl who Lived' has survived the killing curse – but, unfortunately it came at a price – her mother dying by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Just before she turns 11 years old, a letter gets delivered to her by an owl – and inside that letter, her whole world will change.

**Notes: **_**There are a couple of things you need to be aware of for this story.**_

**- There will be a Harry Potter (With both his parents alive – however! He will not be the boy who lived or the chosen one!)**

**- The invisibility cloak was never in the Potter's family but given to Lyla's mother by Lyla's father.**

**- My OC will not have the same upbringing as Harry did in the books**

**- For the place where my OC is living, yes, it is a real place.**

**- For the mention of Godric's Hollow – Lyla's mother lived down the street from the potters.**

**- Scene change = …**_**The Red Stone…**_

**Harry Potter | The Red Stone | Muggle Life**

Lyla groaned into her pillow as someone tried to shake her awake, "Urg, go away Danny!" Complaining from the lack of sleep she was able to get during the night because the nightmare again, even though there wasn't much left of it now – but she distinctively remembered a bright green light shooting towards her and the sound of a cold laugh filling the air that sent a shiver down her spine. She never told anyone about them, what was the point? People would just think she was crazy about the certain theory she had cooked up in her noggin several times.

Danny was technically her brother. By 'technically', she would mean her adoptive brother/cousin. When she was just over a year old, she had been taken in by her mother's side of the family after her mother had been murdered, no one has ever told her what really happened to cause it though. Her father on the other hand, no one knew who he was – apparently her biological mother had kept it a secret, both before and after she was born.

"Get up Lyla," The 13 year old male tried again, he was around two years older than Lyla herself as she would be 11 in a few weeks' time. Danny, as he liked to be called, not Daniel – was a bit taller than Lyla by a few inches, his hair was a messy blonde colour that would still shine in the sun, and his eyes were a deep blue that made his skin look paler than it really was.

"Fine." Lyla grumbled, flopping her head over to where her brother sat on her bed. She glared as him slightly with sleepy eyes, "Why am I up so early?" She complained, having had a glance at the small clock beside her bed that told her it was 10:45. It was a Saturday, she was to stay up late on Friday night and have a lay-in on Saturday morning. It was a weekly tradition.

"Because…" The blonde boy drawled, putting on a dumb look. "Mom and Dad want us up, the post is here and apparently there's a letter for you."

Lyla frowned, confused, "Post? For me?" That couldn't be right, well, unless of course it was from the library but she didn't have any out-going books.

Danny nodded, feeling a little confused too, "Yup, so hurry up and get ready." With that he got up and went out his sister's bedroom door and closed it with the sound of a click.

Much to Lyla's distaste, she climbed out of her twin bed that was placed near her small bedroom window that was still covered by the aqua blue curtains. She brushed a messy strand of brunette hair out of her face as she opened the curtains, letting the natural morning light fill the room.

Her room was pretty nice, it was simple yet manageable – there was her twin bed of course, in the corner was a decent size desk where she could get all her homework done and to the side were a couple of storage boxes and cupboards that harboured her belongings and clothes. Her walls were a light blue with three painted sparrows across one of the longest walls, they were her favourite birds.

With a slightly more energetic smile, she padded over to her cupboard and picked out something simple to wear, it's not like she was going anywhere special. She was rather intrigued as to who was actually writing to her, she didn't really have friends at school – she never really fit in because of her weirdness.

Everyone thought she was weird, even with Danny looking out for her like a protective brother – there were still a lot of people teasing her and whispering behind her back. It was mostly because of the fact she had a large, lightning bolt scar visible on her forehead, luckily she had side bangs that were able to cover it a little. But it wasn't just that, no, it would have been the several incidents that happened around her – like the fact that she was able to move from one place to another almost magically, unless of course, it was a figment of her imagination. Or maybe it could have been the fact that she had somehow turned her teacher's hair blue with just one look. Her parents, or Uncle and Aunt, just passed them of as some strange coincidence that it was just a strange incident that could have happened to anyone. Lyla had never really thought of that explanation as true, but she always let it slide because it would never turn into anything more.

Lyla finished getting ready before heading down the stairs of the two story house her family was living in, at 6 Offham Close. She moved into the living room where Danny, her mom and dad were sitting around on the couches, watching television. Even though Olivia and Mark weren't her real parents, she still called them mom and dad just because they raised her to be who she was today, also the fact that its what she had been calling them since the first time she could speak. They had told her about them not being her real parents when she was 8, they couldn't hide it from her when she realised she never had a similarity to any of them and if she did see one, it was vague.

"So where's my letter?" She wondered, flopping her body onto one of the sofas but her body was still turning towards her parents. She saw her mother give her a stern look, Lyla sighed, "Please."

Her eyes wandered to her father's hand as he held a single letter out to her, it had a slight tint of yellow to it that gave it an older complexion. Her own hand reached for it, grabbing it and instantly taking in the sight of the emerald green italic writing written on the front of the envelope. The green seemed to be a lot brighter from her own emerald eyes, she had a slight tint of navy blue mixed in that made them more of a dull teal colour in the light.

Her eyes scanned the front of the envelope, reading the very delicate writing style.

**Lyla Mary Kerrigan.**

**6 Offham Close.**

**The front side bedroom.**

Lyla raised a curious eyebrow as to how this person knew exactly where she was sleeping in the night, her eyes drifted up to her parents and saw a knowing look on their faces – like they knew this letter was coming for a while. Huh? She'll have to ask them about it later.

Her mind went back to the envelope as she twisted it around, about to open it until she saw what was holding the papers inside, it was a small sticker/engraving that held a plague – looking to be a school one. There were four sections on it, a lion on the top left corner, a snake in the top right corner, an eagle in the bottom right and the badger in the bottom left.

"Whose it from?" Danny inquired, looking up from the book he was actually reading – not seeing the look his parents shared between them.

Lyla gave a small shrug, confused yet interested at the same time. "Don't know," She admitted to him, using her fingers to open up the back of the letter to get what was encased within. As the envelope opened, she grabbed the two sheets of paper that were whiter that the envelope itself, opening them up – there seemed to be a single letter and an items list.

"Why don't you read it out, Lyla." Her mother told her, there was a small sense of dread and happiness hidden behind her words though – the younger girl didn't know why.

Lyla nodded, letting out a small hum in agreement as she gazed upon the letter first. She cleared her throat, beginning to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Kerrigan, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. **

**Yours sincerely, **

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

**Deputy Headmistress**

Lyla looked at the letter skeptically, "This is a joke right?" She immediately said, there was no way she was a wizard or a witch – it sounded more like a dream come true. She checked the other piece of paper to find the list of the books and equipment she would need, honestly, none of it made any sense. She looked up to her brother, narrowing her eyes – wondering if he had something to do with it as a practical joke.

Danny seemed to know what his sister was thinking, instantly putting up his hands in a 'not-guilty' motion, "Wasn't me! I swear on my computer's life."

Lyla nodded, that computer was practically joined at the hip to Danny, which meant he was deadly serious. She suddenly remembered the look her parents got when she was given the letter, her eyes turned to them curiously yet in a scrutinizing way. "Is this real?" Hoping they would have a better answer.

Her mother sighed, defeated as she shared another glance with her husband, "Yes, Lyla." Nodding her head, holding the hand of the man next to her in comfort – it was her sister who had perished that night in Godric's hollow, both she and her husband were muggles – even their son – otherwise they would have gotten a letter just before he turned 11 too. She and Mark knew deep down that Lyla would become a witch like her mother, they assumed her father was a wizard as well. Even though Olivia envied her sister for being a witch, she still loved her sister all the same, that's why she took Lyla in as her own child and raised her with Danny to become the little sister he could never have had otherwise. When Danny was born, there were complications from the birth, leaving her infertile, it took a huge hit but rapidly repaired when Professor Dumbledore brought Lyla to them – letting each of them know exactly what happen but never going into strict detail about the truth. "It's all true."

Lyla blinked, not really expecting that reaction while Danny dropped the book from his hand – looking shocked and disappointed, she didn't understand why he was disappointed though. "I'm confused." Stating bluntly, looking between her adoptive parents

Her father smiled slightly at that, leaning forward as his elbows rested on his knees, "It's rather simple sweetheart; you're a witch."

The words kept repeating itself in the brunette's brain, '_You're a witch, you're a witch, you're a witch_' but it felt like a prank, it couldn't be true – it wasn't natural, was it?

"But-" She started, trying to find the words from her shock, "I-I'm not a witch." Declaring, although those incidents at school would make sense come to think of it.

Olivia smiled slightly as she saw the internal debate go on in her daughters eyes, "You're just like you mother," She remembered how her sister had taken it, she never believed it either since she was a 'muggle born' as the wizards put it. "That's why you're a witch, your mother was one too."

"Those things you did at school," Mark began to explain, even though he had never had a witch or wizard in the family – he knew everything Olivia had told him, "That's what someone would call accidental magic, it's one of those tattle tale signs that you have magic inside you."

Lyla looked back at the letters, sadness filling up inside her when she heard about her real mother, "She went to this school?"

Olivia nodded, "And, she loved it. It was the best school she ever went to. Your name's been on the list since before you were born, the headmaster told us when he gave you to us. A friend of his will come and gather your school equipment with you on your birthday."

Lyla felt a bubble of excitement growing inside of her, "I can go." Looking up with hope in her eyes, she didn't want to leave home, but a magical school? She didn't even need to think about it, it was a definite yes.

"Am I not one then?" Danny's upset voice filled the air, looking disappointed. Mark got up from his seat and sat next to his son, "Why can't I be a wizard?"

"I'm sorry, son." Their father said regretfully, bringing Danny into his side, "Sometimes the world doesn't work like that, but I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when she gets back."

Lyla looked to her mother, biting her lip as she felt the need to be alone, "Can I go out with Amy?" She asked, referring to pretty much her only friend who lived around the corner. They would hang out together by the tire swing in the park or go down by the lake.

Olivia gave her a small nod, getting at what her daughter wanted, "Be back by 5 please, I'll have dinner ready for when you come back." That was one bombshell out of the way, they hadn't told the little brunette girl about the full extent of who she was – being a witch was only the beginning.

The brunette jumped out of her chair and gave her mother a small hug before putting on her shoes that sat by the front door, putting on her thin coat just in case it decided to rain as the sky did look a little more gray that usual.

…_**The Red Stone…**_

Lyla walked down the dirt path leading towards the small lake near the highway bridge, this path led for almost two miles in total but she wasn't going to be going that far – the lake she wanted to go to was closer to half a mile away.

Originally she had gone to see if Amy wanted to come, while wondering whether she was in or not – but then she remembered the fact that the girl in question would be at her grandparents' house for the weekend, leaving her alone. She wouldn't admit it, but sometimes she really did feel alone, true, she did have blood family looking after her and she calls them how they would if she was born into that family – but she never felt right or fit into it, not that she'll ever admit it of course and hurt their feelings. Sometimes she really wished her real mother was here with her, or even her biological father – but maybe he was dead too? Who knows?

Lyla sat herself on the side of the water, watching the swans and ducks swim about in the cold, slightly dirty liquid. She sighed in boredom as her eyes moved around the area, but instantly stilled when she heard a hiss from beside her. Her vision rooted to near the side of her, her eyes widen in slight fear, yet confidence when she saw a long green snake slithering by but stilling like her when it saw her looking at him.

She swore she heard, _"Kids these days,"_ It hissed, _"Why can't they keep their bloody garbage to themselves, I always have to work around it. I bet that girl has done it many times since she's been here."_

"What?" She breathed out, a little freaking out – wondering if she had heard right unless her imagination was playing up again, "I've never left garbage out, if that's what you mean?"

"_Huh,"_ The snake seemed to tilt its scaled head towards her, "_What did you say child? Did you just hear me?" _It seemed to be confused, who would be if they heard a human talking to an animals, even having an actual conversation.

Lyla nodded numbly, positive that she really did hear words come out of the cold blooded reptile, "Uh-huh."

"_Well,"_ It began again, _"I must say, this is a first for me."_

"Me too." It felt weird that she was essentially talking to a snake, it felt rather reliving that Amy had never come with her today after all, "I don't think this is natural."

The snake nodded its head, _"Me neither, but I best be going – kids these days love to throw garbage on the ground, making my life harder to find some actual food. Have a good day, young one_." With that the snake slithered away into the bushes, leaving Lyla's eyes following its body until it disappeared. What just happened?

**Notes:**

_**For anyone who read my other stories, I know the wait has been long but this has been in my laptop for a while and just in case the machine decides to crash again, it would be better to put it up. As for my other stories, **_

_**I will be continuing them again on the 21**__**st**__** December when I finish school for the holiday ever though I haven't' got my work schedule for that week yet. On that day, an update for 'Mermaid Magic', 'Spark' and 'The Storm is Rising' will be up. **_

_**I may do a couple of updates for this story before that date, I'm not sure but other than that I'm sorry for the long wait on the other fanfics.**_


End file.
